Sweet Sacrifice
by macmoosie
Summary: Drake turns out to be the gay, yet hottest guy in school. When he meets a guy named Jesse, he'll do whatever it takes for Jesse to be his boyfriend and stay that way. DrakexOC rated M for yaoi, minor lemon, and vulgarity.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, but I do own the original character of Jesse.

A/N: Rated M for later chapters of yaoi, possible vocabulary, and whatnot. Note, Josh is depicted as in current episodes (skinny, cropped hair and all that).

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Drake Parker was the hottest guy in school. He of course, had bad grades because he's as smart as a door when it comes to academics. But when it comes to flirtation, he's smarter than the average. He knows exactly what to do to get the girl, what to say, what to do. But as of last month, Drake Parker (let me remind you, the _**hottest**_ guy in school) was gay. No one believed him at first. His friends laughed, the girls were confused, and his parents were surprised. 

At first, no one believed him, but as the week went on, he stopped flirting with the girls, focused more on his school work, and started checking out guys. Not any of the general guys in his school, but random guys that he saw at the Premiere, the mall, or walking down the street. The guys at school started to believe him, the girls tried their hardest to turn him straight again, and his parents were supportive of it all. The school population didn't care. They didn't make fun of him, they didn't mock him or anything. Just the way he wanted it.

But then of course, things started to get boring since none of the guys were gay. But then, Drake met Jesse. A boy that went to his school who he had never met nor seen before. He was gorgeous. Jesse reminded everyone of Jesse McCartney.

Jesse wasn't interested though. He liked the fact that Drake loved him, and that he could toy with him whenever he wanted. But Jesse wasn't fully gay like Drake. Jesse was bisexual, and he thought Drake was hot, but he wasn't really interested. Deep down, he wanted to be with Drake, but he wasn't sure. I mean, sure he could always go out with the hottest guy in school, but just by saying yes? That would be ridiculously easy. Maybe Jesse would have a change of heart. Maybe he'd choose to go out with Drake…or perhaps let the pursuit begin.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! 


	2. Jesse Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, but I do own the original character of Jesse.

A/N: Rated M for later chapters of yaoi, possible vocabulary, and whatnot. Note, Josh is depicted as in current episodes (skinny, cropped hair and all that).

* * *

Jesse Baby

* * *

As Drake entered the school, he noticed Josh shaking his locker frantically in a desperate attempt to get it open. He walked up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders quickly and let go, to scare him. 

Josh jumped and his locker flung open, hitting him in the nose.

"Ah great! You know, you give me headaches!", he said aloud.

Drake laughed, "It's not my fault you're a doom magnet."

"Yeah, yeah very funny." , he replied opening his locker and removing some of the contents and putting them in his backpack.

"So, how'd you do on that English test?", Drake asked.

"I got an A. You?"

"B+. Mrs. Hayfer is trying to accuse me of cheating, but she's got no proof."

Josh closed the locker and headed to class.

"See you."

Drake opened his locker and put his biology book in it, and took out his history book and put it in his backpack. When he turned around, he noticed Jesse coming down the hallway, typing quickly on a sidekick, closed the screen, and put it in his pocket. He flipped his hair and went to his locker, directly across from Drake's.

Drake watched him in admiration for his beauty. His blonde hair with light brown streaks, blue eyes, flawless skin, and lips that just scream 'kiss me'. Drake couldn't help but fantasize just going over to him, pushing him against the lockers, and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. He resisted the urge however, and just watched from afar.

Jesse adjusted the sleeves on his black zip up hoody and zipped it up a little further so that the logo of his Adio shirt showed clearly. He slid the sleeves up and swung his backpack around his right arm and walked back down the hallway.

Drake eyed him up and down. His dark blue Hollister jeans, black and white checkered vans, and his hoody that Drake wanted to wear, just to feel Jesse's presence on him. The hoody that had random gray skulls scattered about made Drake want to hold it in his arms. Jesse saw Drake looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Drake."

"Oh, hey Jesse."

"See you in History."

Jesse walked away and vanished from the now empty hallway, and Drake sighed. He followed the route Jesse took to class and headed to History.

When he walked in, Jesse and a few other students were already seated. Seats were empty for students who didn't arrive yet, or were coming in late. Drake sat in the seat on the left of Jesse, in the middle row, four seats from the front.

The teacher, Mr. Harris, sat at his desk reading a sports magazine. He didn't care whether or not students showed up. As long as he's getting paid to do his job, he's fine. Jesse smiled at Drake and flipped his hair, looking the other way.

Drake pulled out a paper and a pen and wrote quickly on it. He cleared his throat and Jesse looked at him. Drake handed him the folded paper and Jesse quietly and patiently unfolded it, interested it reading the contents that lay within.

He unfolded it, taking note of the creases in the paper so he knew which ways to fold it so it took the same original shape that Drake had created with the piece. He folded it out on the desk and had a pen at the ready.

_Jesse,_

_I'm not doing anything today…so, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to hang out. You know, video games, whatever. Write Back._

_-Drake_

Jesse smiled and responded to the note he received. He passed it back to Drake and put the pen in his mouth, anxious to see Drake's facial expression.

Drake opened the note and read what Jesse wrote.

_Sure, why not. Besides, we could do other things than play video games…_

Drake's eyes widened a little bit and he smirked at the thought. Jesse tried not to laugh at Drake's reaction. 

_'This should be fun.'_, he thought.  
-----------------------------------------------

At the end of the day, the students gathered their stuff and headed home. Drake fiddled through his backpack for his car keys. He was just about to walk out of the school when Jesse caught up with him.

"Hey Drake!"

"Oh, hey."

"Can you give me a ride to your place?"

"Yeah sure!"

Jesse followed him outside and to the car. He opened the passenger side door and slouched in, putting his backpack on the floor in between his feet. Drake got in after him, and put his backpack in the back seat floor. He started the car and put the radio on. One of his CD's was in the player, and a random song started playing.

"Paramore? I love them.", Jesse commented.

"Oh yeah, they're a cool band."

"Do you have Fences on here?"

Drake browsed through the tracks and landed on the seventh one.

"There you go.", he smiled.

Jesse was strumming his fingers on the armrest to the song. Drake pressed a button beneath the player for the convertible roof to lower. Drake backed out of the parking space and drove home.

He occasionally snuck a peek at Jesse, who's lips was moving gently to the song, his hair blowing in the wind. Drake wanted so badly to lean over and kiss him right then and there. He pulled in the driveway and turned off the engine. Jesse got Drake's backpack and his and got out of the car.

Drake unlocked the door and threw his backpack on the couch which Jesse had just handed to him.

"Where's Josh?"

"Mindy's house.", Drake replied.

"And your parents?"

"Won't be home until 10 tonight."

"I see.", Jesse replied.

Drake put his cell phone on the charger in the kitchen and grabbed his backpack.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

_'Great!'_, Jesse exclaimed in thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! 


	3. Fun, Love, and Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, but I do own the original character of Jesse.

A/N: Rated M for later chapters of yaoi, possible vocabulary, and whatnot. Note, Josh is depicted as in current episodes (skinny, cropped hair and all that).

* * *

Fun, Love, and Tears

* * *

As Drake opened the door to his and Josh's bedroom, Jesse was amazed by the size of it. 

"Your room is huge.", he stated.

"Yeah, I like it. My bed's the one at the far end, and Josh's is right there."

Jesse nodded. He looked around and noticed Drake's guitar.

"You play guitar?", he asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Sometimes. I have one at home - a fender stratocaster, blue base with a professionally designed Union Jack printed on it."

"Wow. I've never seen one of those before.", Drake replied.

"It's one of a kind…unless of course they make more than just seventeen of them."

Drake laughed and put his backpack down. Jesse did the same and walked around the room.

"What do you want to do?", Jesse asked, examining everything in the room.

"Video games?", Drake suggested.

He went over to a shelf against the wall and browsed through them.

"Project Gotham Racing 4?"

Jesse put a thumbs up behind him, while looking at the license plates nailed along the perimeter of the wall near the door. Drake loaded the game and took a seat on the couch, put Jesse's controller next to him and made the appropriate changes to the game. Jesse sat down next to him and chose a car to race in.

"Aston Martin DBS, huh?", Drake asked.

"It's what Bond drove."

"…and crashed.", Drake quickly added.

Jesse smiled and changed the paint colors. He selected a silver base and Drake started the race.

After what seemed to be an hour of game play, Drake shut off the game and Jesse took out his phone to check messages.

Putting it away, he turned to Drake. He had a nervous expression on his face and hesitated to speak.

"What's wrong?", Drake asked.

"You have a sister right?", Jesse asked.

"Yeah…"

"Is she home?"

"I don't know, why?", Drake asked, confused.

"Well…Josh told me about her and I don't want to walk into one of her little…schemes."

"If she's home, she's probably in her room."

Jesse breathed heavily and Drake smiled.

"Come on."

"Where to?"

"We're gonna go see if she's home."

"No way."

Drake laughed, "Oh come on."

"Nope.", Jesse said.

"I'll be your best friend…"

Jesse sighed, "Oh alright."

Drake took his arm and lifted him off the couch. Jesse followed Drake to Megan's room and looked up and down in the hallway.

Drake knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. No response. He knocked again, this time opening the door. Megan was no where to be found.

"See, she's not here."

Jesse heard the door downstairs close shut. He raised an eyebrow to Drake, who quickly went downstairs to see who it was. Megan walked in and put her backpack on the floor, against the wall. She went into the kitchen and pulled an apple out of the fridge. Drake walked in, Jesse following and saw Megan taking a bite.

She looked up and wrinkled her forehead.

"Boob….and, uh…?"

"Jesse.", Drake stated.

"Oh, hey. Nice to meet you.", she replied.

"You uh…you too.", Jesse said nervously.

"Well…what do you want?", she said, looking at Drake.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you were home."

She rolled her eyes and went in the living room to watch television. Drake nudged Jesse, gesturing for him to follow. Drake and Jesse went back upstairs.

Jesse closed the door behind him and laughed.

"See, she's not that bad.", Drake said.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and sat on the couch.

"So…what do you want to do know?", he asked.

Drake looked around. "I don't know."

"You didn't invite me over just to play video games…did you?"

"Not really.", Drake replied.

"Then…what did you invite me for?"

Drake leaned over and kissed Jesse on the lips. He held them there and pulled Jesse onto him. Laying on top of Drake, Jesse tugged at his shirt, lifting it up, putting his hand on Drake's chest.

Jesse let go up Drake and looked him in the eyes.

"Does this mean we're going out now?", Drake asked.

Jesse laughed, "Not quite."

He sat up and leaned back on the couch.

"Oh…why not?", Drake asked.

"Drake, listen. I like you. I mean, you're hot, you're funny, but I'm not gay."

"But you just kissed me."

"I knew you wanted to do that, so I let you."

Drake sighed.

"Anyway, I should get going.", Jesse said, starting to get up.

"Want me to bring you home?", Drake asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I feel like walking."

Drake nodded. Jesse headed for the door and opened it.

"Well…see you.", he said sadly.

"Yeah.", Drake replied, choking back the tears that would be streaming like a waterfall right now, should he let go.

Jesse closed the door behind him and Drake went to the window to watch him leave. He leaned against the wall and looked outside. Jesse stepped out into the open and looked back at the house. He pulled out his phone and typed into it, and put it away.

Drake's phone started vibrating. He pulled it out and read the new message he got. It was from Jesse.

_Time will tell._

When Drake looked out the window again, Jesse was gone. He went back to the couch and grabbed one of the pillows and put his face into it.

The waterfall began to flow.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! 


	4. Meet Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, but I do own the original character of Jesse.

A/N: Rated M for later chapters of yaoi, possible vocabulary, and whatnot. Note, Josh is depicted as in current episodes (skinny, cropped hair and all that).

* * *

Meet Me

* * *

_Saturday 9:45am_

Drake tossed and turned in bed, trying to stay asleep…or at least fall back into it. He couldn't stand it anymore - he wanted Jesse. Maybe if he saw him again, he could do something to get him to be his boyfriend. All night he thought up ideas, excuses, the works.

Drake got out of bed and went over to the closet. He searched mindlessly through the contents and pulled out a pair of jeans, a black shirt, black and white striped hoody, and black Adios. He threw the clothes on his bed and went to the bathroom.

Before leaving the room, he turned around in confusion, noticing that Josh's bed was empty.

'Oh yeah, he went to Craig and Eric's house.', he thought.

He left the room and entered the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Turning the shower knob counter-clockwise, the hot water began pouring from the shower head.

Removing his shirt, plaid pants, and boxers, he stepped into the shower and shut the door. The water hit his head and ran down his body. His hair now soaked, and the color made darker by the moisture. About ten minutes later, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He walked down the empty hallway and went back into his room. He removed the towel from his waist and dried his hair with it. He walked across the room to his drawer and pulled out a clean pair of red plaid boxers. Pulling them on, he was about to grab his pair of jeans when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me.", a familiar voice replied on the other end.

"Jesse?", Drake asked.

"Mhm. Are you doing anything today?"

"Uh…no, why?"

"Meet me at the Gallery Game store in ten minutes."

"Ok, bye."

Drake smiled and quickly pulled on his pants, shirt, and hoody and ran out of his room. The door opened again as he ran back in and grabbed his boots from behind the couch and pulled them on.

He ran downstairs and grabbed the keys off the counter and walked outside, locking the door and running to his car. He hopped over the door, not bothering to open it, started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Jesse was looking up and down the shelves at video games. He pulled one of the rack and read the description on the back.

"You take on the role of Ren Steele, secret agent.", he read aloud, "Overrated. Unoriginal. Typical."

He put it back and continued looking. He browsed through the shelves at least three times each before checking his watch. 10:05am. Drake should be there any minute.

Jesse sighed, "Can't find any quality games anymore."

He walked out of the store and got in his car. Shutting the door, he leaned back in the seat and waited for Drake. He looked in the rear view mirror, and Drake pulled up to the store.

Jesse slammed the horn and swung his hand out the window to get Drake's attention. He pulled up next to Jesse's car and smiled at him.

"What are you so happy about?", Jesse laughed.

"Nothing."

"What did you want?", Drake asked.

"I don't know. I forgot."

Drake laughed, "Well, think about it."

"Wanna go to the mall?"

"Yeah!", Drake exclaimed.

"Good. I'll run home quickly and pick you up at your house."

"Why? I'm already here."

"It's a surprise.", Jesse said, suspiciously.

"Okay then.", Drake laughed.

Jesse backed up and sped out of the near empty parking lot. Drake smiled and drove back home.  
----------------------

Drake paced back and forth in the living room. He sighed and plopped down onto the couch. He kept looking at the clock every few seconds.

"What's taking him so long?", Drake said aloud.

Suddenly, he heard a minorly high pitched beeping. He grabbed the house keys and practically ran out of the house. Locking the door, he walked over to the sidewalk and faced a man on a red Triumph Daytona 600 motorcycle.

The man, dressed in a black leather bike suit pulled off the black helmet, revealing familiar blonde hair with light brown streaks.

"Jesse?!", Drake gasped. His eyes wide open with disbelief, and looked at him, the motorcycle, then him again.

Jesse flipped his hair, getting it out of his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You like it?"

"This is yours?!"

"You know it."

"Oh my God. It's awesome."

"Glad you like it. Get on."

Jesse handed him the same colored helmet that was hanging from the left handle.

"There's not much room…", Drake frowned.

"Sure there is. All you have to do is lean against me and hold on.", Jesse winked.

Drake laughed and sat on the bike behind Jesse. He pulled the helmet on and wrapped his arms around Jesse's waist.

"These helmets have communication microphones in them, so no matter what outside noise there is, I can hear you and you'll be able to hear me easily."

"Okay."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever you do, don't let go."

_'I wouldn't dream of it.'_, Drake thought.

Jesse revved the engine and leaned back, bringing the bike up on the back wheel. He started a burnout and sped down the street. Jesse turned on the intersection downtown and got on the highway. He picked up speed, the wind hitting him and Drake.

Drake rested his helmet covered head on Jesse's back and fantasized Jesse's hair blowing in the fierce wind. He wanted this moment to last forever. Jesse looked in the side mirror and saw Drake lean his head on him. Jesse couldn't help but smile.

_'I'll make it today. Today, I'll tell him.'_, Jesse thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! 


	5. Are You Okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, but I do own the original character of Jesse.

A/N: Rated M for later chapters of yaoi, possible vocabulary, and whatnot. Note, Josh is depicted as in current episodes (skinny, cropped hair and all that).

* * *

"Are You Okay?"

* * *

Jesse pulled into an empty space and turned off the bike. He pulled his helmet off and ran his hands through his hair. He looked in the right mirror and saw Drake pull his helmet off and flip his hair to get it out of his eyes. Jesse sighed and leaned back.

Drake groaned as Jesse put his weight on him. Jesse laughed and threw his right leg over the front of the bike and hopped off.

"C'mon.", he said.

Drake got off the bike and turned to Jesse who pulled off his boots, and began unzippering his leather biker outfit and pulling it off.

"Whoa, what are you doing?", Drake asked.

"I wore this over my clothes."

"Why?"

"Like I want to trudge around the mall wearing tight leather."

"Would have been a sight for sore eyes.", he replied quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing.", Drake said quickly.

Jesse smiled, for he had heard every word. Drake watched as Jesse took off the leather top and pants. He wore a black t-shirt with orange splatters on it, and on the front read in orange text: Paramore.

His jeans, clearly from Pac Sun, were dark blue with tears on the leg, just below the pockets, so his red boxers were clearly visible, and a tear on the bottom left leg, showing off his leg below the knee.

"Paramore?", Drake asked, "I love them."

"Thanks, I got it at their concert in July."

Jesse fixed his pant legs and then pulled his boots back on. Drake adjusted his jean jacket and straightened his shirt. Jesse noticed and decided to ask.

"Why do you wear tight shirts?", Jesse asked.

"Does it bother you?", Drake asked seductively.

"I actually like it, I just wonder why."

"It's sexy."

"True.", Jesse agreed, "You done?"

"Yeah."

Drake got off the bike and walked by Jesse's side to the mall. When they walked in, the noise of the shoppers, crying kids, and concerned security guards.

"This place gets smaller every time I'm here.", Drake said.

"Funny. For me, it's always the same - annoying kids running about."

Drake laughed as Jesse imitated a whining child. He looked at the random poster advertisements for upcoming movies. They walked past the cell phone store, the arcade, and to the east wing of the mall where it was practically deserted.

The only things there were two stores which were temporarily closed since the employees were at lunch, a gumball machine, and a photo booth.

Jesse had a hilarious idea.

"Whoa! What is that?!", he yelled, pointing at the ceiling. He ran, and Drake looked around, puzzled. Jesse was nowhere to be found.

"Jesse?"

He walked around cautiously past the gumball machine, eyeing the stores. He stepped next to the photo booth and was suddenly yanked by the arm into it.

"What the heck?", Drake asked, confused.

Jesse smiled and let go of his arm. He put a dollar in the machine and pressed some buttons. He selected the decoration around the image to be in flames, and at the bottom, the text read 'Bad Boys'.

"You wanna take pictures or not?", Jesse laughed.

"Uh, okay?"

Jesse pressed the red button, and a countdown began from three, until the picture was taken. He grabbed Drake by the waist and pulled him toward him and looked at the camera. The screen flashed and the picture was saved. The countdown began again, but this time they both put up two fingers in a peace sign and smirked. The flash occurred again, and one final countdown.

Jesse pulled Drake by the shirt close to him and pressed his lips against Drake's. The camera flashed and the pictures began developing. Jesse let go and Drake's eyes widened.

"I-I thought you didn't like me that way…"

"Drake, I want to ask you something."

Drake nodded.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Drake's mouth opened wide, speechless.

"Are you okay?", Jesse asked.

Drake pushed him against the wall of the photo booth and kissed him as hard as possible.

"Does that answer your question?", Drake asked.

"Loud and clear.", he laughed.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Back to my house.", Drake said.

Jesse smirked and followed him out of the photo booth. He grabbed the pictures from the slot and put them in his pocket. He was about to leave when someone came around the corner, entering the east wing.

Jesse stopped dead in his tracks, Drake going back to get him.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"No…", Jesse replied, nervous.

The man spotted him and began to walk toward him. He was about 5' 10", black hair in a faux hawk, medium athletic build, quite attractive.

"Jesse!", he said aloud.

"Run. Go!", Jesse yelled.

Drake ran out of the mall, Jesse following. Jesse took lead and Drake followed, both of them sprinting through the parking lot, dodging oncoming cars, heading for Jesse's bike.

"Who is that?", Drake yelled, avoiding a man opening his car door.

"My ex-boyfriend."

Jesse ran through the section where he parked the bike and jumped forward, over the back, landing on the bike. He sat on the leather suit, not bothering to move it. Drake got on behind him and pulled his helmet on. Jesse revved the engine, but the man got up to them.

"Jesse, what--", he said out of breath.

"Drake, duck!"

No sooner he did, Jesse swung his leg out and kicked the man in the face. He sped forward, driving over the sedan in front of them and sped out of the parking lot and onto the main highway.

When they arrived back at Drake's house, Jesse pulled into the driveway and drove straight into the garage. Putting the car to a halt, he turned off the engine and pushed the kickstand down, parking the bike to the side.

"What was that all about?", Drake asked.

"He has some weird fixation that we're still "together". I can't stand him."

"He was pretty cute…"

Jesse gave him a look.

"Not as…cute as uh you of course.", Drake said with a smile.

Jesse shook his head and laughed. He followed Drake out of the garage and into the living room, Jesse closing the garage door on the way.

Josh was in the living room with Mindy working on a science project. Mindy was typing on her laptop, doing research while Josh was rewiring circuits.

He looked up and saw Jesse and Drake.

"Oh, hey guys!"

Mindy looked up from her laptop and smirked.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Look How My Grades Have Improved.", she laughed.

"Very funny.", Drake said, "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Doing a project on how some television remotes can control other mechanisms around the house with some technical modifications.", she replied.

"Oh like open refrigerators, turn on fans and lights, and even set an oven?", Jesse asked.

"Precisely.", Mindy happily stated, "And you are…?"

"Jesse. I'm Drake's friend."

"_Boy_friend, as of today.", Drake quickly added.

Josh opened his mouth in happiness for Drake.

"Regardless, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mindy, Josh's girlfriend."

"So, where were you guys?", Josh asked.

"The mall.", Drake replied, "Not for long though."

"Boring day?"

"The most.", Jesse replied.

"Eh, we're going upstairs. Later.", Drake said, and nudged Jesse to follow him.

When they left, Mindy laughed.

"Ooh la la."

Josh gently pushed her and laughed aloud.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! 


	6. Stay the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, but I do own the original character of Jesse.

A/N: Rated M for later chapters of yaoi, possible vocabulary, and whatnot. Note, Josh is depicted as in current episodes (skinny, cropped hair and all that).

* * *

Stay the Night

* * *

When Drake and Jesse walked in, Megan was in the boys' room, looking around for something. 

Drake, mildly angry and surprised cleared his throat. Megan ignored it.

"Megan! What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for my Nintendo DS. Where is it?"

"How should I know? Did you check downstairs?"

"Not yet. I'm looking everywhere upstairs first."

"Well, can you check somewhere else? It wouldn't be in MY room!"

"Fine.", she said, heading for the door.

She walked out and stuck her head back in.

"Boob."

Drake shook his head and Jesse stood there, trying not to laugh. He closed the door and sat on the couch as Drake picked up the mess Megan made and stuck it all next to Josh's bed. Jesse laughed as Drake wiped his hands together and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my bed."

Jesse laughed even more and picked up his feet from the couch as Drake sat next to him. He moved around on the couch and laid his head on Drake's lap and put his feet on the arm on the end.

Drake twirled Jesse's locks of hair around and sighed.

"I'm bored.", he said.

"I know.", Jesse replied, "Me too."

"Tell me about that guy you kicked in the face at the mall."

"Oh. That was funny, wasn't it?"

Drake nodded.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything."

Jesse sighed.

"Okay. We were going out a few months ago in…April I think, but I ended it with him a few weeks later. Since then, he didn't really want it to end, and it still kind of likes me, but I don't care."

"I see. Well, you could always beat the crap out of him if he bothers you."

"Oh, I know."

Jesse sighed and looked up at Drake.

"I don't even feel like going home. It'll be boring."

Drake smiled, "Why don't you stay the night?"

"That'd be cool…but then I'd have to go home and get my stuff. All. By. Myself.", he said, making a pouty face at Drake.

He laughed, "Oh all right, let's go."

Jesse picked himself up, and when Drake started to get up, he dropped back down, making Drake lay back on the couch again.

"I love when you do that.", Drake said, kissing him on the lips.

He smiled and got up, heading for the door. They came back about twenty minutes later, Jesse with a duffel bag clutched in his hand. He tossed it on Drake's bed and checked the time. It was only 6:37pm.

"Not even 7:30 yet.", Jesse said.

"What's the rush?", Drake asked.

"I'm not rushing it, it just seemed like today was longer."

Drake shrugged his shoulders and put the TV on. He flicked through the channels until he found something worth watching. Jesse looked out of the window and noticed something rather strange.

"Drake…come here.", he said quietly, almost in a whisper, "And turn the light off."

Drake jogged across the room to shut the lights off and headed over to Jesse by the window.

"Look by the street and tell me who you see lurking about."

Drake glared through the window, squinting to strengthen his focus.

"Looks like…that guy…from the mall. The one you kicked in the face."

"Thought so.", Jesse said, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get him the hell out of here."

"How do you even know if he knows we're here?"

Jesse put up one finger and stared upward without moving his head, at the ceiling, as if he was waiting for something. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"See?"

Drake followed Jesse out of the room and down the stairs.

"What's going on?", Josh asked as he noticed them storming out of the hallway.

Mindy turned around to see what was up. Neither Jesse or Drake responded, so Josh got up, taking Mindy by the hand and followed them to the door. Jesse pulled it open and raised an eyebrow to the all too familiar face.

"Jesse, look--"

"What the hell are you doing here?", he asked.

His ex-boyfriend looked behind Jesse at Josh and Mindy, and then to his left at Drake.

"I-uh--"

"You followed me here? What did I tell you? It was over before it started. You and me are no more and if I find you near me again I'll kill you."

"But Jesse, I don't--"

Jesse clenched his fist as the boy walked into the house. He put his hand on Jesse's arm who moved back, shaking it off.

"Listen motherfucker, if you come by here one more time--no, if you look this fucking house one more time, I will personally feed you all three inches of your cock. You hear me? Now get the fuck out.", he said, pushing him out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

Mindy started bursting out in laughter, Josh covered his mouth with one hand trying not to laugh, and Drake walked into the kitchen in laughter.

"Oh..man…", Mindy said, in between chuckles, "That was simply hilarious!"

Jesse laughed a little and went into the kitchen to find Drake. He was at the refrigerator, browsing around through it's contents. Jesse crept behind him and put his arms around Drake's waist. Drake turned around and pushed Jesse against the counter, and he pushed himself on it. He wrapped his legs around Drake's butt to lock him in.

"What if Josh and Mindy see us?", Jesse asked.

"Then we'll go upstairs."

He pulled Jesse off the counter and almost ran upstairs to his room. He tossed Jesse onto his bed and jumped on top of him.

"We're not gonna sleep at all, are we?"

"Probably not.", Drake said seductively.

He pressed his lips on Jesse's and a few minutes later, one loud moan was heard.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! 


	7. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, but I do own the original character of Jesse.

A/N: Rated M for later chapters of yaoi, possible vocabulary, and whatnot. Note, Josh is depicted as in current episodes (skinny, cropped hair and all that).

* * *

Betrayed

* * *

The following morning, Jesse woke up in Drake's bed - half naked. He looked down and saw that he was wearing his blue plaid boxers and slowly turned around to see Drake sleeping behind him.

'Did we…?', he asked himself.

He looked over to the other side of the room and noticed Josh fast asleep in his own bed, with his iPod headphones in his ears. Jesse raised an eyebrow and suddenly a thought rose to the top of his mind. He started to get up but realized that Drake has his arm around his waist, holding him in.

Jesse slowly turned over, careful not to wake Drake up and stared at him. He was so sexy it wasn't even funny. His lightly flexible physique, growing six pack, and amazing eyes. Those perfect eyes that just happened to be looking back at him.

"Hey.", Drake said sleepily.

"Hi. Drake, did we…uh, well you know."

"Nuh uh.", he groaned, "You didn't want to yet."

"Oh, okay."

"Why, do you want to now?"

"No.", he laughed, "I'm tired."

He looked over at Josh again and remembered the headphones.

"Why does Josh have headphones in his ears?"

"Um…I think it was all the noise we were making."

"But you said we didn't do it."

"We didn't…you just moan a lot."

Jesse gently pushed him and moved closer. He pushed Drake on his back and got on top of him, straddling his waist. He put his arms on both sides of Drake's head and leaned on them, bringing his face to the brunette. He was now almost fully laying on top of Drake, and enjoyed every minute of it.

"I can't believe we have to go to school today."

"What?", Jesse asked.

"Today's Monday."

"But, I thought yesterday was Saturday."

"…oh wait a second, yeah it was."

Jesse smiled and leaned his head on Drake's chest.

"You had me nervous for a second."

"Do you wanna see a movie today?"

"Which one?"

"I don't know. We'll think of one to see. Josh is working today so we can get in for free…and besides, the manager, Helen, likes me anyway so she wouldn't mind."

"Okay then. When?"

"Whenever you want to get off of me.", he teased.

"Hmm…I don't know, I like it here."

"Well, while you're here…"

Drake pressed his lips against Jesse's and held his head close. Drake felt Jesse's hardened erection pressing against his own.

"Are you sure you don't want to do it with me?"

"Not yet. But soon."

Jesse climbed over Drake and got out of bed. He sat on the edge and ran his hand through his hair. He jumped from the platform holding Drake's bed and landed on the couch. He plopped himself down and searched through his duffel bag for the change of clothes he brought.

A moment later, he pulled out an AFI t-shirt, black slim fit jeans, and black and white checkered Vans. Searching deeper, he found his black and blue patterned pyramid studded belt and low cut black ankle socks.

"Going for a goth look today?", Drake asked, walking over to him.

"Nope. I'm just wearing things I haven't yet."

"I like what you're wearing now."

"Nothing?"

"Exactly."

Jesse got up and stood in front of him, leaning on the back of the couch.

"You're so cute.", Jesse complimented.

Drake kissed him again, but for a longer time. He placed his hands on Jesse's waist and slowly moved them lower. Jesse stood up and took Drake's hands, placing them on his ass and wrapped his own arms around his neck.

They heard a noise and Drake looked behind him, Jesse peering over Drake's shoulder. Josh had apparently woken up and noticed their intimacy and decided to interrupt by clearing his throat.

"Maybe I should go shower and dress now.", he said, heading for the door.

When he walked out, Drake turned to Josh and gave him a 'what the hell were you doing' look. Josh rolled his eyes and buried his face in his pillow. Drake went over to his drawer and took out a t-shirt and pajama pants, and pulled them on. He walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the wall near the door and listened. He heard water running, so he slowly opened the door and stepped in the room.

Drake leaned against the sink and listened to Jesse as he sang his heart out in the shower.

"I saw your picture on MySpace  
Maybe someday we can turn it into OurSpace baby  
I don't care how long it takes  
I'm saving space in my Top 8 for you…"

A few minutes later, an arm reached out of the shower curtains and pulled a towel into it. Not a moment after, Jesse stepped out wearing the towel low below his waist, nearly exposing his area, but perfectly showing his figure.

"You have an awesome voice."

Jesse nearly jumped out of his towel. It would of fell off had he not grabbed it after the near heart attack Drake gave him.

"Dear God!", he almost yelled, "I didn't even know you were here."

"Yeah, I know.", Drake laughed, "Hurry up and get dressed so I can shower and we can go to the movies."

"Yeesh, what's the rush?"

"I don't know, I just want to go already."

Jesse shook his head and smiled, walking back to Drake's room. He opened the door and shot a quick look at Josh's bed which was now empty. He picked up the clothes he pulled out earlier and pulled them on. He was about to put his sneakers on when he remembered something. Reaching into his duffel bag, he pulled out his cell phone, flipped the swivel screen, and started typing into it.

A few minutes later, he put his phone away and Drake's phone starting beeping. Jesse walked over and picked it up, pressing a button on it and put it back where he found it. He slipped his sneakers on and laid on the couch, waiting for Drake.

-----------------------------------

"Jesse. Jesse, wake up."

Jesse slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of looking his boyfriend directly in the eyes. He stretched and quickly got up off the couch.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, but are you?"

Jesse looked down to see what Drake was smiling at and noticed his shirt halfway lifted up.

"When did that happen?"

"Don't ask me, you must have moved around in your sleep."

He adjusted his shirt and followed Drake out of the door, not before grabbing his and Drake's cell phone. Moments later, they both walked into the Premiere, to see mothers and their daughters watching chick flicks, jocks laughing over the sport comedy, and teen girls walking around with lattes.

"I'll go get tickets and stuff.", Jesse said, walking toward the cashiers.

Drake walked over to Josh who was scooping popcorn into bags and ringing up prices. He leaned on the counter and smiled.

"Hey, how'd you get here so fast?", Drake asked.

"There's more than one bathroom in the house, and I do have to get to work on time.", Josh laughed.

"True. So, what time do you finish?"

"Around 12:30, why?"

"Because I'm taking Jesse somewhere today but it's a surprise, and we may not get back until around 4:00 so be sure to tell mom and dad."

"Okay? I doubt they'll care anyway, as long as you're home for dinner."

"Whatever, just don't let Jesse know."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"While I'm here, can I get two Moca Colas?"

Josh nodded and poured the drinks, handing them to Drake.

"$2.25.", he stated.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're serious."

Josh raised an eyebrow as Drake handed him the money. Normally he'd just take the drinks and walk away, since Helen really didn't care. Drake smiled and turned around, his smile slowly fading away.

A rather attractive brunette girl in a tank top, mini skirt, and furry boots tapped Jesse on the shoulder and smiled when he turned around. They hugged each other and she kissed him on the cheek. After breaking from the hug, she made a weird face and lifted up his shirt, staring at his growing six pack.

She rubbed his stomach and laughed, hugging him again. Drake tilted his head and the medium sized cup of soda in his hand fell, the gravity in the Earth pulling it to solid matter, the floor in this case, and collapsed onto it, making a rather loud crashing noise.

Jesse looked up and suddenly, Drake felt light headed.

* * *

Oh God! Is Jesse cheating on Drake? Can your hearts take this cliffhanger? Please don't die on me, because if you do, I won't get any reviews!


	8. You Don't Understand!

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, but I do own the original character of Jesse.

A/N: Rated M for later chapters of yaoi, possible vocabulary, and whatnot. Note, Josh is depicted as in current episodes (skinny, cropped hair and all that).

* * *

"You Don't Understand!"

* * *

_Jesse's P.O.V_

"Hi, can I get two tickets to Cave Explorer?"

I waited as the man behind the register printed the tickets after I handed him a five dollar bill. What a ridiculous name for a movie - all Cave Explorer was, was a spoof of Tomb Raider…if the title didn't give it away. He handed me the tickets, and I was about to walk away when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Catherine!", I almost yelled.

I hugged her hard and she kissed me on the cheek. She looked down at my stomach and smiled.

"Jesse, don't tell me…", she said, lifting my shirt.

"Oh my God! You're getting a six pack? I don't believe it!"

"I know, I've had nothing else to do after school. How's Aunt Kim?"

"She's good. Mom made me stay with her for another week. You know, the whole cancer thing makes her want more company so she isn't fighting it alone. The doctor said she's doing very well though, and her health is good."

Jesse sighed, "That's awesome. I'm so glad to hear she's feeling better."

"So, got a boyfriend yet? Mom wanted me to ask."

"Yeah, he's over there talking to his brother."

Catherine looked at the concession stand and noticed a familiar face.

"You're dating Drake? I know him, he's very cool."

_**End Jesse's P.O.V **_

An echoing crash was heard, making Jesse and Catherine jump and look in Drake's direction. He had just dropped his soda, the acidic liquid and the ice cooling it off quickly spreading across the linoleum floor, and now staring in their direction.

"Oh God, Catherine I have to go.", he said, starting toward Drake.

"It's okay, I'll see you later. Tell mom and dad you love them?"

"Please do."

Jesse ran over to Drake and put his hands on his shoulders, in an embracing hold. Drake shrugged it off and backed up, tears filling in his eyes.

"Jesse…you…"

"I don't understand, Drake. What's wrong?", his voice full of concern.

"You don't understand! Jesse I loved you and you're cheating on me with her? I-just-it's over. Jesse, we're done.", he choked through tears.

Jesse's eyes started to fill up as well.

"Drake, I-I wasn't…"

Drake shook his head and Jesse looked at Josh who exchanged confused looks.

"Jesse, I don't want to see you ever again.", he finally spoke after calming himself down.

"Drake, that wasn't what you think!"

"I. Hate. You."

Jesse couldn't control it anymore. He wasn't coughing or sniffling, water just poured out of his eyes like nothing.

"Drake. I wasn't cheating on you. That was my sister! She's staying with my aunt because she's diagnosed with cancer. I haven't seen her in forever since she hasn't been home!"

Drake looked up at him in complete shock.

"Check your phone. I sent you a message earlier, but I marked it read so you wouldn't notice it until later, after tonight."

"Jesse, I--"

Jesse wiped his eyes with his wrist.

"I thought you knew me better than that. But you're right, it's over."

Jesse tossed the movie tickets on the counter in front of Josh and walked out of the theatre. Josh was almost crying himself, and Drake turned to him, slouching against the counter.

He took out his phone and checked his text messages. He found the one Jesse sent him and put his phone on the counter.

"What does it say?", Josh asked quietly.

Drake read it out loud, "Drake. I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I want to be with you everyday, all day. I don't ever want to leave your side. When I touch you, when I hold you, I never want to let go. You're my everything and you always will be, even in death. I thought I'd prove that to you today when I had sex with you. I felt ready to do it last night, but I wanted to wait. Why? To make you want me more, lol. Love always, Jesse."

A couple of tear drops fell down from Josh's eyes, and Drake just stood there in silence.

"I met the perfect guy. I had the perfect guy, and now he's gone.", Drake said plainly.

Josh walked around the counter and held Drake in his arms. Drake rested his head on Josh's shoulder and just stood there. Josh's shoulder was now completely soaked.

* * *

Wow. All I can say is wow. Sorry for this short chapter. I wanted to make this one dramatic, but leave the previous chapter a cliffhanger. I wanted to get this in before I have to go to bed, since I have to get up early tomorrow morning. The story is so not over, hell it's far from over. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and it might be here tomorrow!


	9. Apologize

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, but I do own the original character of Jesse.

A/N: Rated M for later chapters of yaoi, possible vocabulary, and whatnot. Note, Josh is depicted as in current episodes (skinny, cropped hair and all that).

* * *

Apologize

* * *

The following Monday morning, Drake got out of bed and dragged himself downstairs. He stared at the clock as he walked into the kitchen, 6:40am. Josh was pacing about in the dining room and noticed Drake walk into the kitchen. He almost ran after him and yelled his name, making him jump.

"Drake! Guess what?"

"What?", he asked miserably.

"I talked to Jesse this morning."

"So?"

"So, he wants to talk to you."

"What for?"

"Drake, will you stop being such a child? Just forgive him already!"

"I don't want to see him, Josh. I know how much I cried over him but now I'm just tired."

"Drake, come on. You said he was the perfect guy. And if you saw how much you cried…"

"I know how much I cried, Josh."

"Okay, so why don't you want to get back with him?"

"I don't know, Josh. I just don't."

Suddenly, the door bell rang, and Josh opened the fridge.

"You wanna get that?", Josh asked.

Drake nodded and walked out of the kitchen and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Jesse, in a white Hollister hoodie with a jean jacket over it, slim dark blue jeans, and black Adio sneakers. He had his left arm behind his back and was smiling.

"Hi Drake."

Drake widened his eyes and wrinkled his forehead.

"Jesse, I--"

"Drake, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I mean, I know how much you love me, and I can't blame you for thinking that way."

"Jesse, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I just…I just love you so much, the sight of affection with someone else sort of set me off. I should have known. I know you way better than that."

"I should hope so.", he laughed.

Drake smiled, "What's behind your back?"

"I don't know what you're talking about.", he said, showing there was nothing there.

"Oh…"

"Wait, what's that?", he asked, pointing behind Drake.

Drake turned around as Jesse picked up a bouquet of flowers by the door and snuck in the house behind Drake. He turned back around, not seeing Jesse disappear behind him. He turned and faced the interior of the house and raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Oh, wow. Jesse, thanks, I--"

Jesse pulled Drake close to him and kicked the door closed. He squeezed Drake tightly and smiled.

"Now go get dressed. I'm bringing you to school."

Drake almost flew up the stairs and Jesse walked into the kitchen. Josh leaned against the counter and smirked.

"Drake happy again?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I got sick of him moping around the house all weekend."

"He was that miserable?"

"Do you have any idea how much he loves you? It's amazing."

Jesse nodded and just stared at the floor.

"I didn't want to hurt him or anything, I guess I just got mad."

"It's fine, you guys are together again, it's all that matters."

Jesse smiled and turned his head as Drake walked into the living room wearing tight, dark blue jeans, black and white Fallen skate shoes, a black AFI t-shirt, and a black Volcom hoodie.

"God bless whatever it was that possessed him to wear tight jeans."

"Hey", Josh said, pointing a finger, "Keep your predilections to yourself!"

"When I find a fruit to throw, you had best keep your distance."

Josh laughed and walked out of the alternate door leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

"Drake…"

Drake, hearing his name, walked into the kitchen and leaned against Jesse. Jesse pressed his legs together and pulled Drake in front of him so that his legs were on either side of Jesse's and so that he was leaning on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"How much?", he asked, holding Drake in his arms.

"More than you know."

"More than what I said in that text message?"

"So much more."

"Indescribable?"

"Yes."

"Same with me. I wish words could describe it."

"Not me.", Drake said.

"Why not?"

"Because then I would have to find the words that describe it more than words that describe it."

"I'm confused."

"…me too, a little."

They both laughed, and Drake leaned his head on Jesse's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep."

Drake groaned, "Why not?"

"Because we still have to go to school."

Drake pouted and then smiled.

"Oh no, we're not skipping school."

"That hadn't crossed my mind, but now that you bring it up…"

Jesse shook his head, "Nuh uh."

"I know, I'm just kidding.", he laughed.

"I know."

"How did you know?"

"I'm obsessed with you. I can tell everything - when you're serious, when you want something, and all that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so what do I want now?"

Jesse pressed his lips against Drake's and held them there for at least a minute before lifting Drake's shirt and holding him by his butt.

"Wow, you really do know everything about me."

"Nah, that was just obvious."

Drake gently pushed Jesse and leaned closer to him.

"We should go.", Jesse finally spoke.

Drake slowly leaned off of him and walked out of the kitchen, his boyfriend following him. Jesse backed the car out of the driveway and drove to the school.

"So…how often do you think about me in a day?", Jesse asked.

"Every minute of the day."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Well, not every minute, but most of the time."

Jesse smiled and turned right onto a new street. He heard the screeching of tires behind him and through peripheral vision, he looked through the rear view mirror and noticed a black Cadillac Escalade following them. Jesse didn't say anything to worry Drake, and just thought they were going the same way.

A few minutes later, he looked back and noticed the same car behind him.

"Jesse…that Escalade…", Drake began.

"…has been following us for the past mile.", Jesse finished.

He yanked the steering wheel left, speeding onto a main street, the tires of his candy blue BMW Z3 rubbing friction along the worn pavement.

"Who is it?", Drake asked.

Jesse glared through the mirror and focused on the face of the driver…his ex-boyfriend.

"Who do you think?", he said angrily.

"Doesn't this guy have a life to live?"

"Apparently not.", he groaned, jerking the steering wheel to the right.

Drake looked behind him and noticed the car speeding up.

"Jesse…"

"I know."

Drake's heart was pounding harder than he would have pounded Jesse…if you know what I mean.

"Where are we, anyway?", he asked, being unfamiliar with this part of town.

"On the East side of town.", his boyfriend replied, pulling out his cell phone.

He briefly released the steering wheel to quickly dial a phone number on his sidekick and gripped it again after placing the phone to his ear.

"It's me. Yeah, he's following me again…back it up into the street."

"What was that about?"

"In exactly fifteen seconds, slouch down."

"Why?"

"Just do it!", he exclaimed.

Drake jumped at his boyfriend's sudden increase in the volume of his voice. The roadster speeded up in six seconds' time. Not a moment later, Drake noticed a truck backing out of an alley, the back part of it exposed to the open, and under it was clear…a space large enough for a car as small as Jesse's.

"You're not going to…?"

5...4...3...2...1

"Now!"

Drake slouched down, as Jesse yanked on the emergency brake and jerked the steering wheel to the left, the BMW sliding under the truck and stopping to a halt on the other side, facing the way it came. The pursuing Escalade slammed into the truck, and the stalker flew out of the windshield, over the truck and landed right on the hood of Jesse's car.

"Get the fuck off my car!", Jesse yelled, pulling the man off the car and onto the street.

Jesse burst out of the car and walked over to the young man getting out of the truck. The driver tossed a gun to Jesse, in which he cocked the slide back and aimed it at the stalker.

"Why the fuck do you keep following me?!", he demanded.

Drake got out of the car and ran over to his boyfriend, standing closely behind him.

"Get up!"

The man stood up, close to the gun and smirked.

"I don't love you anymore, if that's what you think."

"Then why do you keep following me?!"

"I've been dreaming one day I'd get to see you again…and watch you die."

"Keep dreamin'."

Before Jesse could react, the man pulled the gun from his hand and aimed it at Jesse. Jesse ran to the side, but didn't realize Drake was standing behind him. The man fired, hitting Drake in the stomach.

The man lowered the gun in shock of what happened.

"Drake!", Jesse screamed, tears instantly pouring from his eyes.

Drake hit the ground, breathing heavily. He laid there, helplessly, as the young man driving the truck ran over and tried to stop the blood flow.

Jesse grinned and drop kicked his stalker. He flew into the wreckage that was once a Cadillac Escalade, the gun dropping from his hand. Drake looked up weakly at Jesse, just in time to see his boyfriend empty the gun into the stalker's head….then everything went dark.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter emotionally scarred anyone until the next chapter when you find out what happens to Drake. Please don't kill me or else I won't be able to finish the story! Thanks for being so dedicated, and don't forget to do the honour of reviewing!

* * *


	10. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, but I do own the original character of Jesse.

A/N: Rated M for later chapters of yaoi, possible vocabulary, and whatnot. Note, Josh is depicted as in current episodes (skinny, cropped hair and all that).

* * *

Home

* * *

Jesse's mind raced as he sat in the ER, shifting his position on the bench every few seconds. After he burst into the room and pushed the doctors out of his way, they ordered security to stand next to him. He couldn't leave until the doctors came out to tell him what happened.  
A few minutes later, he couldn't take it any more. He stood up and began to walk away, only to have one of the guards take him by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?", the man in a blue uniform asked.

"I'm going to the vending machine, now get your hand off me before you get your nose broken."

He threw his arms up in surrender and stepped back. Jesse walked away from the room and to one of the beverage vending machines on the other end of the room. He put a dollar in the machine and selected E7. Pulling the bottle of water from the machine, he turned around and headed back to the room, only to see the doctors standing outside waiting for him.

"So, what happened?", he asked nervously.

"Well…we removed the bullet, and he's still alive, but he'll be here a few more days to be sure he's made a full recovery.", the head doctor said.

Jesse sighed, "That's…that's good. Thanks."

"You can see him if you want. He's awake."

"I thought you just took the bullet out?"

"Oh, quite awhile ago. We wanted to make sure he woke up before anyone went in there."

Jesse ignored him and walked into the room, not before muttering 'asshole' to the doctor and shutting the door behind him. He sat on the chair next to Drake's bed and leaned against it.

"Hey.", he said quietly.

Jesse's eyes filled up with tears, the sight of Drake like this almost killed him.

"Hi.", he whimpered.

Jesse held Drake's right hand in his own and smiled weakly.

"Drake, I'm so sorry. I can't believe this happened to you."

"It's all right, I'm fine. I didn't know you knew how to use a gun."

Jesse laughed, "I play video games and watch TV, Drake. When you see it, it's not hard to figure out on your own."

Drake smiled.

"And for the record, I missed four times."

Drake smiled even wider, but gave Jesse a friendly look, reminding him to not say anything funny, for obvious reasons.

"When can I go home?"

"I wish today, but the doctors said they want you to stay longer to make sure you recover."

"What about…"

"They're all on their way. I told them everything."

"Jesse…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything, Drake."

"Do anything you want but…don't ever leave me. Please."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Jesse started crying uncontrollably and buried his face on the bed, trying not to think of Drake dying. Several minutes later, Josh, Megan, Mindy, Walter, and Audrey walked in. Jesse was sleeping on the bed and Drake was watching TV.

Drake tapped Jesse lightly, who looked up and smiled at the sudden room full of onlookers. They all surrounded the bed and Jesse smiled, walking out of the room to give them their privacy with Drake.

"I don't think I'll be pranking you ever again.", Megan said.

Drake smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It might get boring around the house without them."

"Oh thank God.", Megan said, putting her hand over her heart.

They all laughed, except for Drake who just smiled again.

"Drake, I'm just so happy you're alive!", Audrey finally spoke, almost crying.

"As am I, son. I'm very happy about it.", Walter agreed.

"Hey, do you guys know what'll happen to Jesse?"

"Well, he's not going to jail if that's what you think.", Mindy happily stated.

"He's not?"

"Nope. The police said the whole thing was self defense, and no charges are placed."

"That's amazing!", Drake almost yelled.

"Boob it down, Drake. You have staples in your stomach.", Megan replied.

"We'll be outside the room.", Walter said, "I'm sure Jesse still wants to talk to you."

Drake waved goodbye to his family and smiled as Jesse walked back in the room, closing the blinds behind him.

"Drake, I…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything.", he said, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"Why aren't you going to jail?"

"What do you mean? You want me to go to jail?"

"Of course not! I just find it weird that the police let you go after killing someone."

"We lied about it. That guy driving the truck, he's my cousin's friend. He told the police that Matt aimed a gun at us first."

"So, that's his name?"

"Yeah…and I'm glad he's dead. Now he won't bother us anymore."

"Why did he in the first place?"

"I don't know. He was probably jealous. Who knows."

Jesse stood up and walked across the room, and walked back, sitting on the edge of Drake's bed.

"I can't wait until you come home."

Four Days Later…

"I can not believe you're finally back home!", Jessed almost yelled as he and Drake walked into the living room of Drake's house.

"I know, it seemed like weeks."

"You're telling me. Do you know how boring my life was?"

"Well…"

"No. No you don't."

Drake laughed and headed upstairs, Jesse following him. Drake walked over to the couch in his room and leaned against the back of it. Jesse closed the door behind him and made his way over to his boyfriend. He slammed himself against him and kissed him hard.

Drake leaned his head on Jesse's shoulder and smirked.

"You wanna…?"

"Yeah."

Drake clutched Jesse's hand and lead him over to Drake's bed, pushing him down on it. Jesse kicked off sneakers, Drake doing the same. Drake crawled on top of him and undid the buckle on his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and yanked them off. Jessed pulled his shirt off and threw it on the other side of the room so that he was only in his boxers.

Drake removed his own shirt and jeans and straddled Jesse's waist.

"I love you so much, Jesse."

"I love you too, Drake."

Jesse smirked as Drake slowly lowered his boxers, keeping his boyfriend in anticipation. Jesse widened his eyes as he saw his boyfriend's now fully erect 7 inch cock.

"Oh, God.", he said.

"Too big for you?"

"Yeah, right.", Jesse laughed, "I wasn't prepared for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you get horny fast!"

Drake smiled wickedly and began to remove Jesse's boxers as well. Drake pulled them off, and smiled as he saw his boyfriend's erect 8 inch cock.

"And you say I get horny easily."

"Hello? I have a naked Drake Parker leaning over me. What do you want?", he laughed.

"Do you want me to go slow, or…"

"Drake. Just. Do. It."

With his boyfriend's demands stated, he thrust is cock in Jesse's ass, holding his arms down with his hands. He looked at his boyfriend in the eyes as he fucked him hard. He wanted this for so long, and he finally was able to do it with him.

They changed positions so that Drake leaned against the wall and Jesse straddled his waist, Drake's cock still inside him. After what seemed like hours, Jesse got off Drake and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

Jesse looked up at where the wall met the ceiling and frowned.

"There's a camera in here!"

"What?!", Drake asked, turning around.

With that, Jesse used this opportunity to grab Drake by the waist and force is own cock inside of his boyfriend. Drake moaned loudly as Jesse pumped hard and fast. A few minutes later, Drake who was now bouncing up and down with Jesse's cock in his ass, and Jesse who was laying on the bed, stroking Drake's cock, they both moaned and cursed and cried with pleasure.

A few powerful jerks later, Drake exploded all over Jesse's stomach and chest, and Jesse came inside of Drake. Drake laid on top of his boyfriend and smiled.

"Jesse, I love you, so much you don't even know."

"I love you too, Drake, more than you know."

* * *

Well, the final chapter has come before the epilogue! For the record, I did not let Drake live because of xxBloodAngelxx's review, although it did motivate me. Thanks for being dedicated and enjoy the epilogue!

* * *


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, but I do own the original character of Jesse.

A/N: Rated M for later chapters of yaoi, possible vocabulary, and whatnot. Note, Josh is depicted as in current episodes (skinny, cropped hair and all that).

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Drake's alarm clock started beeping at 7:00am. He stretched and walked across the room, throwing a CD case at Josh. He jumped awake and looked around.

"What was that for?"

"Dude, it's 7am, we have to get ready for school. I call the shower!", Drake yelled, running out of the room.

"But…damn it. I'll take a shower later.", Josh said to himself.

---------------------------------------------

As Drake entered the school, he noticed Josh shaking his locker frantically in a desperate attempt to get it open. He walked up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders quickly and let go, to scare him.

Josh jumped and his locker flung open, hitting him in the nose.

"Ah great! You know, you give me headaches!", he said aloud.

Drake laughed, "It's not my fault you're a doom magnet."

"Yeah, yeah very funny." , he replied opening his locker and removing some of the contents and putting them in his backpack.

"So, how'd you do on that English test?", Drake asked.

"I got an A. You?"

"B. Mrs. Hayfer is trying to accuse me of cheating, but she's got no proof."

Josh closed the locker and headed to class.

"See you."

"Déja vu, much.", Drake said, opening his locker.

He put away his biology book, pulled out his history book, and closed his locker. When he turned around, he noticed Jesse coming down the hallway, typing quickly on a sidekick, closed the screen, and put it in his pocket. He flipped his hair and went to his locker, directly across from Drake's.

He watched as Jesse put stuff in and took stuff out of his locker, and then adjust his hoodie. Jesse looked up and noticed Drake watching him.

'Just like my dream…', Drake thought.

"Hey Drake."

"Oh, hey Jesse."

"See you in History."

Jesse walked away and vanished from the now empty hallway, and Drake sighed. He followed the route Jesse took to class and headed to History.

When he walked in, Jesse and a few other students were already seated. Seats were empty for students who didn't arrive yet, or were coming in late. Drake sat in the seat on the left of Jesse, in the middle row, four seats from the front.

The teacher, Mr. Harris, sat at his desk reading a sports magazine. Jesse smiled at Drake and flipped his hair, looking the other way.

Drake pulled out a paper and a pen and wrote quickly on it. He cleared his throat and Jesse looked at him. Drake handed him the folded paper and Jesse quietly and patiently unfolded it, interested it reading the contents that lay within.

He unfolded it, taking note of the creases in the paper so he knew which ways to fold it so it took the same original shape that Drake had created with the piece. He folded it out on the desk and had a pen at the ready.

_Jesse,_

_I'm not doing anything today…so, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to hang out. You know, video games, whatever. Write Back._

_-Drake_

Jesse smiled and responded to the note he received. He passed it back to Drake and put the pen in his mouth, anxious to see Drake's facial expression.

Drake opened the note and read what Jesse wrote.

_Sure, why not. Besides, we could do other things than play video games…_

Drake looked up from the note and pondered something briefly. He smirked at the thought and looked back down.

:THE END:

* * *

It's finally complete! Sweet Sacrifice has unfortunately come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. As for another story, I'm already planning a sequel! And as a treat for you all, I've composed an alternate ending which I may put up later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for everything, everyone! I love you all! 

* * *


	12. Alternate Ending and Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, but I do own the original character of Jesse.

A/N: Rated M for later chapters of yaoi, possible vocabulary, and whatnot. Note, Josh is depicted as in current episodes (skinny, cropped hair and all that).

* * *

Alternate Ending

* * *

Jesse's mind raced as he sat in the ER, shifting his position on the bench every few seconds. After he burst into the room and pushed the doctors out of his way, they ordered security to stand next to him. He couldn't leave until the doctors came out to tell him what happened.

A few minutes later, he couldn't take it any more. He stood up and began to walk away, only to have one of the guards take him by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?", the man in a blue uniform asked.

"I'm going to the vending machine, now get your hand off me before you get your nose broken."

He threw his arms up in surrender and stepped back. Jesse walked away from the room and to one of the beverage vending machines on the other end of the room. He put a dollar in the machine and selected E7. Pulling the bottle of water from the machine, he turned around and headed back to the room, only to see the doctors standing outside waiting for him.

"So, what happened?", he asked nervously.

"Well…we removed the bullet, and he's still alive, but he'll be here a few more days to be sure he's made a full recovery.", the head doctor said.

Jesse sighed, "That's…that's good. Thanks."

"You can see him if you want. He's awake."

"I thought you just took the bullet out?"

"Oh, quite awhile ago. We wanted to make sure he woke up before anyone went in there."

Jesse ignored him and walked into the room, not before muttering 'asshole' to the doctor and shutting the door behind him. He sat on the chair next to Drake's bed and leaned against it.

"Hey.", he said quietly.

Jesse's eyes filled up with tears, the sight of Drake like this almost killed him.

"Hi.", he whimpered.

Jesse held Drake's right hand in his own and smiled weakly.

"Drake, I'm so sorry. I can't believe this happened to you."

"It's all right, I'm fine. I didn't know you knew how to use a gun."

Jesse laughed, "I play video games and watch TV, Drake. When you see it, it's not hard to figure out on your own."

Drake smiled.

"And for the record, I missed four times."

Drake smiled even wider, but gave Jesse a friendly look, reminding him to not say anything funny, for obvious reasons.

"When can I go home?"

"I wish today, but the doctors said they want you to stay longer to make sure you recover."

"What about…"

"They're all on their way. I told them everything."

"Jesse…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything, Drake."

"Do anything you want but…don't ever leave me. Please."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Jesse started crying uncontrollably and buried his face on the bed, trying not to think of Drake dying. Several minutes later, Josh, Megan, Mindy, Walter, and Audrey walked in. Jesse was sleeping on the bed and Drake was watching TV.

Drake tapped Jesse lightly, who looked up and smiled at the sudden room full of onlookers. They all surrounded the bed and Jesse smiled, walking out of the room to give them their privacy with Drake.

"I don't think I'll be pranking you ever again.", Megan said.

Drake smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It might get boring around the house without them."

"Oh thank God.", Megan said, putting her hand over her heart.

They all laughed, except for Drake who just smiled again.

"Drake, I'm just so happy you're alive!", Audrey finally spoke, almost crying.

"As am I, son. I'm very happy about it.", Walter agreed.

"Hey, do you guys know what'll happen to Jesse?"

"Well, he's not going to jail if that's what you think.", Mindy happily stated.

"He's not?"

"Nope. The police said the whole thing was self defense, and no charges are placed."

"That's amazing!", Drake almost yelled.

"Boob it down, Drake. You have staples in your stomach.", Megan replied.

"We'll be outside the room.", Walter said, "I'm sure Jesse still wants to talk to you."

Drake waved goodbye to his family and smiled as Jesse walked back in the room, closing the blinds behind him.

"Drake, I…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything.", he said, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"Why aren't you going to jail?"

"What do you mean? You want me to go to jail?"

"Of course not! I just find it weird that the police let you go after killing someone."

"We lied about it. That guy driving the truck, he's my cousin's friend. He told the police that Matt aimed a gun at us first."

"So, that's his name?"

"Yeah…and I'm glad he's dead. Now he won't bother us anymore."

"Why did he in the first place?"

"I don't know. He was probably jealous. Who knows."

Jesse stood up and walked across the room, and walked back, sitting on the edge of Drake's bed.

"I can't wait until you come home."

Four Days Later…

"I can not believe you're finally back home!", Jessed almost yelled as he and Drake walked into the living room of Drake's house.

"I know, it seemed like weeks."

"You're telling me. Do you know how boring my life was?"

"Well…"

"No. No you don't."

Drake laughed and headed upstairs, Jesse following him. Drake walked over to the couch in his room and leaned against the back of it. Jesse closed the door behind him and made his way over to his boyfriend. He slammed himself against him and kissed him hard.

Drake leaned his head on Jesse's shoulder and smirked.

"You wanna…?"

"Yeah."

Drake clutched Jesse's hand and lead him over to Drake's bed, pushing him down on it. Jesse kicked off sneakers, Drake doing the same. Drake crawled on top of him and undid the buckle on his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and yanked them off. Jessed pulled his shirt off and threw it on the other side of the room so that he was only in his boxers.

Drake removed his own shirt and jeans and straddled Jesse's waist.

"I love you so much, Jesse."

"I love you too, Drake."

Jesse smirked as Drake slowly lowered his boxers, keeping his boyfriend in anticipation. Jesse widened his eyes as he saw his boyfriend's now fully erect 7 inch cock.

"Oh, God.", he said.

"Too big for you?"

"Yeah, right.", Jesse laughed, "I wasn't prepared for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you get horny fast!"

Drake smiled wickedly and began to remove Jesse's boxers as well. Drake pulled them off, and smiled as he saw his boyfriend's erect 8 inch cock.

"And you say I get horny easily."

"Hello? I have a naked Drake Parker leaning over me. What do you want?", he laughed.

"Do you want me to go slow, or…"

"Drake. Just. Do. It."

With his boyfriend's demands stated, he thrust is cock in Jesse's ass, holding his arms down with his hands. He looked at his boyfriend in the eyes as he fucked him hard. He wanted this for so long, and he finally was able to do it with him.

They changed positions so that Drake leaned against the wall and Jesse straddled his waist, Drake's cock still inside him. After what seemed like hours, Jesse got off Drake and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

Jesse looked up at where the wall met the ceiling and frowned.

"There's a camera in here!"

"What?!", Drake asked, turning around.

With that, Jesse used this opportunity to grab Drake by the waist and force is own cock inside of his boyfriend. Drake moaned loudly as Jesse pumped hard and fast. A few minutes later, Drake who was now bouncing up and down with Jesse's cock in his ass, and Jesse who was laying on the bed, stroking Drake's cock, they both moaned and cursed and cried with pleasure.

A few powerful jerks later, Drake exploded all over Jesse's stomach and chest, and Jesse came inside of Drake. Drake laid on top of his boyfriend and smiled.

"Jesse, I love you, so much you don't even know."

"I love you too, Drake, more than you know."

Drake finally got what he wanted, and even though he was badly injured along the way, he was still happy. It was hard to believe that he got his wish in the end. If someone had been standing in Drake and Josh's room at that moment, they would have see a big smile go across Drake's face as he dreamt this wonderful dream.

* * *

Here's the alternate ending as promised. If the other ending was confusing for some, here's an explanation: Drake woke up one day after all that, which turned out to only be a dream. He went to school in the morning, and the beginning of the day happened exactly like his dream. Going to history class, he passed a note to Jesse (without realizing he did the same in his dream), but then when he read Jesse's response, he thought about the dream and realized everything was happening just like it. He smirked at the thought of the end of the dream, and that he and Jesse would be together forever. This alternate ending sort of ends it before Drake wakes up from his dream.

Thanks for everything, everyone! Stay tuned for the sequel coming sometime THIS month or early April!!!

* * *


End file.
